Quando Potter caiu da vassoura
by hey-mandy
Summary: James caiu da vassoura e perdeu o jogo de quadribol, mais ganhou algo muito mais interessante.


**Quando Potter caiu da vassoura.**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens são da J.K. e eu nao busco lucros com essa história.

**N/A:** Bem, minha segunda fic, na verdade, a segunda que eu posto melhor dizendo. Er, espero que vocês gostem e tal, obrigada.

**Lily POV**

* * *

Ele era absolutamente perfeito. Da cabeça aos pés. A começar pelos pés, eram milimétricamente do tamanho 41, nem um centímetro a mais ou a menos, eram do tamanho ideal. Depois, as canelas. E que canelas. Eram os perfeitos começos das pernas longas que tinha. Não eram nem grossas nem finas eram perfeitas. Sua pele era clara, muito clara, qualquer um teria motivos pra ser ironizado por ser tão branco, mais não. Ele não. A pele clara era perfeitamente parte do conjunto que o tornava tão perfeito. Depois das pernas, tinha a barriga. Ele não era forte demais nem de menos, mais devo admitir que quando ele colocava a camisa branca da escola, dava pra se ver perfeitamente alguns músculos de sua barriga. Ele sempre a usava do mesmo jeito, com o ultimo e os primeiros três botões abertos. Raramente dava o nó na gravata e eu acho que só o vi com a camisa pra dentro da calça umas cinco ou seis vezes durante os três meses letivos que tivemos. Um comportamento que era de certa forma abominável para qualquer estudante que se preze. E então vinham os ombros. Largos na medida certa o que fazia seus braços parecessem esculpidos a mão por um escultor da Grécia antiga. Eu o vivia comparando a artistas de filmes trouxas que vira quando era menor. Finalmente chegamos no rosto. Ah, o rosto. Ele tinha o rosto mais perfeito de todos. Os lábios eram finos, mais não deixavam de ser atraentes. Parecia que tinha tudo calculado para de ajustar perfeitamente ao formato quase pontiagudo que seu queixo tinha. As bochechas eram meigas. Lembravam as de uma criança, tinha inclusive um tom meio rosado durante a manhã, nas primeiras aulas. O nariz não era muito fino, era médio. Tinha um rosto completamente simétrico. À parte que eu mais gostava eram os olhos. Eram olhos comuns, e ele usava uns óculos que tenho que admitir: eram ridículos. Tinha formato circular e deixaria qualquer outra pessoa parecendo um completo imbecil. Mais ele não. Talvez se devesse ao fato do seu rosto desenhado, ou então ao fato de que seu cabelo quase preto às vezes caia por cima dos óculos quando ele se abaixava para ler. Era um cabelo meio rebelde e todo dia estava de um jeito diferente. Tinha um gênio péssimo de lidar, era completamente possessivo e liderava toda e qualquer atividade que fazia com quer que fosse, só não assumia o lugar dos professores porque, bem, porque essa era a única coisa em que, poderia se dizer, que ele não era absolutamente perfeito. Sempre acabávamos brigando, todo dia. Fosse porque eu tinha que pedir pra ele se calar durante alguma aula, ou porque quando estava cumprindo meu trabalho de monitora, ordenei que ele parasse de provocar Snape, ou então que fosse pro quarto depois do toque de recolher. Ele indiscutivelmente tinha tudo, mais TUDO mesmo, pra ser a pessoa que eu mais odeio em toda Hogwarts. Mais não, eu não conseguia odiá-lo, na verdade, era totalmente ao contrário, eu apreciava cada movimento grotesco e rude que ele fazia. Eu é que era a ridícula nessa história toda, e não ele. Ele não conseguia ser ridículo por mais que tivesse todos os requisitos para isso, afinal ele era...

- Hei Evans! – era ele, eu reconheceria aquela voz de qualquer maneira. Apenas me virei e soltei um suspiro de desprezo. Eu insistia em o desprezar. – Evans. Quando eu falo com você, seria legal que você ao menos olhasse pra mim. A não ser que eu seja demais até pra você olhar. – os amigos que sempre o acompanhavam estavam logo ali, nos olhando e rindo do comportamento completamente egocêntrico do amigo, eles julgavam aquilo incrível.

- Potter.

- Evans.

- O que quer?

- Só vim te avisar, que hoje tem quadribol. – que diabos ele queria dizer com isso?

- E posso saber por qual motivo me interessaria em saber isso? – apenas revidei da maneira que pude.

- Ora, Evans, sei que não é tonta. – Ele sorriu sarcasticamente. Tinha o sorriso mais branco e reluzente que já vi em toda vida. – Hoje tem quadribol. Às quatro. Esteja lá.

Ele apenas se virou e saiu sem nenhuma cerimônia. Aquela perfeição dele me irritava profundamente. Pra que ele me queria lá? Pra pegar o pomo mais uma vez e provar para (quase) toda hogwarts que ele foi o melhor apanhador que a Grifinória já teve em não sei quantas centenas de anos? Eu já sabia disso, todo mundo já sabia, eu não precisa ir a jogo nenhum para confirmar isso. Mais eu sou completamente obsessiva por aquele maldito Potter, então, quando faltavam exatamente cinco minutos para as quatro, eu estava sentada na arquibancada da torcida da Grifinória. Os jogadores ainda se aqueciam, mais não o Potter. Ele devia se achar superior demais pra precisar de aquecimento. Consegui imaginar ele dizendo coisas como 'aquecimento é coisa pra sonserinos'.

O jogo havia começado, o narrador já havia iniciado. O pomo já havia sido solto. Agora era só esperar mais uma brilhante vitória da equipe da Grifinória, como sempre acontecia.

James estava jogando absurdamente bem como sempre, não havia nem se dado ao trabalho de olhar para a arquibancada e ver se Lily estava ali como de certa forma combinaram. Ele era extremamente confiante em si mesmo, acho que foi por isso que não olhou.

Eu estava enganada, pois nos exatos doze minutos de jogo, ele olhou pra arquibancada. Mais precisamente, ele olhou pra mim. Ele me fitou com seus olhos castanhos escuros e me deixou completamente encabulada. Olhou-me durante longos e torturantes trinta segundos. Muito tempo para um apanhador se desviar de um jogo importante de quadribol como aquele. Mais por Merlin, estamos falando de James Potter. Ele parou de olhar pra mim, e foi impressionante a facilidade com que ele retornou ao jogo. Atento e a procura do pomo. Eu estava na torcida, era fato. Passaram-se alguns segundos e eu já não conseguia mais avistar o Potter e mal prestava atenção no que o narrador dizia, até que ele disse: _NÃO, PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN! POTTER FOI ATINGIDO POR UM BALAÇO E DERRUBADO DA VASSOURA!_

O que? James caiu da vassoura? Minha reação imediata foi se perguntar o que teria acontecido de fato. Ele teria se distraído ou foi realmente uma jogada armada dos sonserinos contra ele? O narrador continuou: _E A PARTIDA FOI ENCERRADA COM A INCRIVEL VITÓRIA DA SONSERINA, QUE CONSEGUIU O POMO COM A INCRIVEL JOGADA DO PASSE DE PLUMPTON!_

Eu acho que antes dessa partida nunca me irritei por causa de um jogo besta de quadribol. Costumava me irritar ao pensar em coisas como tirar um aceitável em alguma disciplina no N.O.M.s, e não com a derrota da minha casa em um jogo idiota de quadribol.

Eu saí correndo daquela arquibancada e fui direto pra enfermaria ver o Potter. Ah Potter. Quando cheguei lá ele estava deitado em uma das ultimas macas com uma faixa no braço direito, alguns arranhões na testa e nas costas. Estava sem camisa. Reclamava em um tom inaudível o fato de sua vassoura ter quebrado e dele ter feito seu time perder a partida. Surpreendi-me ao ver que não havia ninguém ao redor da cama dele, imaginei que no mínimo a enfermaria fosse estar repleta de meninas, principalmente dos anos anteriores ao meu. Ou então repleto de grifinófrios furiosos o ameaçando. Eu entrei na enfermaria e me dirigi até a cama dele.

- E então Evans, gostou de ver meu fracasso?

- Você é idiota Potter.

- E você não?

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ele coçou a cabeça e passou a mão sobre um dos arranhões que tinha na testa.

- Você é muito, muito burra quando não se tratam de matérias escolares Lily.

- Potter, eu vim aqui pra saber como você estava, se está bem o suficiente pra me insultar então... – eu me virei e comecei a caminhar em direção a porta.

- Evans.

- O que é?

- Eu te amo, sua burra.

- O que?

- É.

- Não zombe de mim, chega por hoje James.

- Lily, só você não percebeu ainda. Eu te amo. Eu te amo e você também me ama. – ele desceu da cama da enfermaria, deu alguns passos até ficar perto o suficiente de mim para alcançar minha boca. Ele me beijou, foi o melhor beijo de toda minha vida. Não que o cenário ajudasse e coisa do tipo, mas foi com certeza o melhor beijo. Nossas bocas se afastaram e ele olhou para mim. Sorriu, com aquele jeito sarcástico de sempre. Eu retribui o sorriso. Ele indicou a porta pra mim com a cabeça, murmurou _'a gente se vê mais tarde'_ pra mim, e eu obedeci. Quando estava quase perto da saída, não resisti e perguntei.

- Hey Potter, como você sabia que eu sentia o mesmo por você?

- Posso não ser o melhor aluno da classe, mais sou um ótimo legilimente.

- Sabe Potter...

- O que? – o olhar dele se voltou rapidamente da atadura no braço para mim.

- Nunca se esqueça... Que eu posso ser ótima em oclumência.


End file.
